Recently, various electronic devices are mounted in a vehicle for convenience of passengers inside the vehicle.
Further, various useful functions are set up in the vehicle, but frequently drivers are not accustomed to use a desired function.
Particularly, sometimes, even though a driver repeatedly selects a desired function, the driver is not accustomed to use the desired function, thereby failing to operate the desired function.
Accordingly, it is necessary for a vehicle manufacturer to improve the recognition that the vehicle manufacturer considers drivers and helps drivers to use a desired function of a vehicle, by analyzing and guiding a function intended by a driver so that the driver can properly or effectively use useful functions installed in the vehicle.
As a related art, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0041420 discloses a technology of displaying an icon of a function when a customer presses a button corresponding to the function inside a vehicle.
However, the related art does not disclose the provision of detailed explanation information about directions of using a specific function key when the specific function key is repeatedly pressed erroneously.
Further, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1339833 B discloses a technology of providing a description of a function when a customer continuously presses a button of the function in a vehicle.
However, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1339833 B does not disclose the provision of detailed explanation informing about directions of using a specific function key when the specific function key is repeatedly pressed erroneously.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.